Board sports, such as snowboarding, wakeboarding, surfing, and the like are popular activities. Enthusiasts of such activities generally must travel to locations where they can engage in board sports. Board sports equipment, such as snowboards, wakeboards, surfboards, and the like can be cumbersome to transport. This is especially the case when an enthusiast uses public transportation, where luggage storage is often minimal. Board sports equipment is also susceptible to damage during transportation and may include certain features that, when unprotected, may cause damage to surfaces or fixtures that the equipment comes into contact with.
For example, the base of a snowboard requires a smooth surface free from scratches or other imperfections for optimal performance. The edges of a snowboard, which typically include a thin piece of metal, must also be free from imperfections, such as burrs, notches, or rust patches, for optimal performance. The base and edges of a snowboard are therefore susceptible to damage during transportation if left unprotected. Additionally, due to their sharp nature, the metal edges of a snowboard may slice or damage certain materials, such as those found in the interior of a vehicle or boat.
In addition, certain board sports equipment will collect water or snow after use, which may drain into unwanted areas during transportation, such as the interior of a vehicle.
Travel bags for board sports equipment exist, however they are typically bulky and designed to encase the entire board and bindings. They are often typically constructed of a thick padded material and/or a hard plastic shell. These materials are not conducive to being folded or collapsed into a smaller storable package that may stay with the user while the user engages in board sports. Thus, there is a need for a lightweight carrying case cover for board sports equipment that can be collapsed into a smaller storable unit that may stay with a user while the user engages in board sports.